Strange
by Eres-Quigal
Summary: Cumprimentaram-se e partiram, cada um no seu caminho. Mas sabiam: Após aquela tarde, ambos estavam... estranhos. Algo havia mudado. AioriaXMarin. Bem leve, de novo.


_**Strange**_

Estava um dia quente, e ideal para um treino. Aioria levantou cedo, tomou o café da manhã e disparou para a arena, onde alguns soldados já treinavam. Olhou em volta para ver se não tinha nenhum conhecido que pudesse lutar junto com ele, até avistar Marin vindo em sua direção.

- Olá! – Disse, com um largo sorriso.

- Oi, Aioria. Que bom ver você tão cedo por aqui. – Disse a amazona igualmente sorridente, porém atrás da máscara.

- Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Hã... Não é seu aniversário, é?

- Claro que não! Tá longe ainda! – E fez um gesto com a mão para trás – Hoje é quarta-feira.

- Ué, e daí?

- Daí que hoje é dia de treinamento... com _você_.

Ao falar isso, o rosto do rapaz ficou vermelho. A amazona riu da atitude do cavaleiro e chamou-o para treinar.

De início foram apenas socos e pontapés, defendidos e atacados por ambas as partes. Enquanto lutavam, iam conversando um com o outro:

- E quanto ao Seiya? Já recebeu notícias do seu pupilo?

- Ainda não. Mas tenho certeza de que ele está bem.

- Você... não quis voltar com ele? Afinal, é a sua terra também.

- Não. Não há mais ninguém que me prenda lá.

Isso soou como uma música para os ouvidos de Aioria que, ao sorrir, baixou a guarda e levou um soco no rosto. O cavaleiro berrou de dor, e amazona ficou irritada.

- Você fez de propósito. Isso é que dá pensar em outras coisas que não o treino. Não pode ser assim, Aioria. Você precisa se concentrar.

- Guarde suas palavras para você! Eu não sou o Seiya! – Respondeu, igualmente irritado. A moça encolheu-se.

- Me desculpe. – Pediu - Eu sempre acho que estou ensinando alguém quando luto. O espírito de mestra ainda não conseguiu sair de mim. – E riu para quebrar o clima, depois entristeceu-se - Agora o Seiya realmente me faz falta.

O Leão ficou arrependido do que fizera. Levantou-se do chão e pousou a mão sobre o ombro da moça.

- Me desculpe você, por ter grit...

Nem bem completou a frase, viu o seu corpo girar para o lado direito e o seu braço sendo torcido pela amazona. Levara um golpe desprevenido. E beijou o chão poeirento.

- Isso é para você aprender a não pedir desculpas, moleque. Nunca peça desculpas para um adversário. Ele não fará o mesmo com você.

E riu uma risada solta, malandra. O cavaleiro gemeu, mas depois riu também, como louco. Se não fosse o barulho causado pelos berros e gritos dos soldados abafando o som, poderia dizer que os dois estavam possuídos de tão alto que riam. Mas logo calaram-se.

- Você me prega cada peça... – Disse o Leão, sorrindo com a cara cheia de poeira.

- Como disse, ainda sou uma instrutora aqui. – E sentou-se perto dele. – Ficaram se olhando, ele tentando olhar por entre os olhos da máscara para ser conseguia tirar dali algum segredo, algo que pudesse se lembrar para sempre daquela linda moça que conhecera ali. Ela, o olhava com uma timidez oriental, sabendo o quanto é tentador aquele moço e que por quanto tempo mais duraria o seu crescente interesse por ele.

As horas se passaram longas e cálidas.

Ela falou primeiro:

- Quer ir comigo a um lugar especial? Pelo menos para mim...

Ele animou-se.

- Quero, sim!

Então levantaram-se e foram primeiro a uma fonte lavar-se.

Marin levou Aioria a Vila de Rodorio, mais precisamente a um armazém da qual já conhecia o dono. Ele era muito amigo da garota, e a conhecia desde que ela chegara ali para treinar.

- Oh! Olá, Marin! O que vai levar hoje?

- Olá, senhor Rubens. Esse é o meu amigo Aioria.

- Prazer – E estendeu a mão para o velho, que foi calorosamente retribuído com um aperto.

- Igualmente, meu rapaz. A que devo a visita de vocês?

- Hã...o senhor ainda tem aquele piano?

- Mas é claro! Entre, por favor! Passem por aqui.

E o senhor abriu o balcão para os dois passarem. Entraram por uma porta, que dava para a casa do homem, mobiliada de móveis rústicos. Bem no canto da sala, havia um piano de armário, antigo. Era feito de madeira marfim desbotada com o tempo.

- Posso? – Perguntou ao dono da casa.

- Mas é claro, minha querida. Nem precisa perguntar, já que há anos que você vem tocar para mim.

Marin logo levantou a tampa do teclado e sentou-se na banqueta. Aioria ficou surpreso com a recente descoberta da moça.

- Quer dizer que você toca piano?

- Aprendi quando criança, antes de vir para cá. Depois fui me aprimorando com o senhor Rubens, aqui – E apontou para o velho que balançou a cabeça afirmando. Aioria estava maravilhado.

Tocou uma balada, um pouco melancólica, cuja letra era a seguinte:

_**Strange**_

_Estranho_

_**Thought I knew you well**_

_Pensei que você conhecia bem_

_**Thought I had read the sky**_

_Pensei ter lido o céu_

_**Thought I had read a change in your eyes**_

_Pensei ter lido uma mudança em seus olhos_

_**So strange**_

_Tão entranho_

_**Woke up to a world**_

_Acordei para um mundo_

_**That I am not a part**_

_Que eu não faço parte_

_**Except when I can play, it's stranger**_

_Exceto quando eu posso brincar, isto é estranho_

_**After all what were you, really looking for?**_

_Depois de tudo, o que eu estava realmente procurando?_

_**And I wonder, when will I learn?**_

_E eu penso, quando eu vou aprender?_

_**Blue isn't red, everybody knows this**_

_Azul não é vermelho, todo mundo sabe disso_

_**And I wonder, when will I learn?**_

_E eu penso, quando eu vou aprender?_

_**When will I learn?**_

_Quando eu vou aprender?_

_**Guess I was in deeper than I thought I was**_

_Acho que estava mais profundo do que pensei que estava_

_**If I have enough love for the both of us**_

_Se eu tenho amor suficiente pra nós dois_

_**"Just stay", you said, "we'll build a nest"**_

_"Apenas fique", você disse, "Construiremos um ninho."_

_**So I left my Life, Tried on your friends**_

_Então, eu deixei minha vida, tentei seus amigos_

_**Tried on your opinions**_

_Tentei suas opiniões_

_**So when the Bridges froze**_

_Então, quando as pontes congelaram_

_**And you did not come home**_

_E você não voltou pra casa_

_**I put our snowflake under a microscope**_

_Eu coloquei nosso floco de neve num microscópio_

_**After all, what was I really looking for? **_

_Depois de tudo, o que eu estava realmente procurando?_

_**And I wonder, when will I learn?**_

_E eu penso, quando eu vou aprender?_

_**Maybe my wish knew better than I did**_

_Talvez meu desejo sabia melhor que eu fiz_

_**And I wonder, when will I learn?**_

_E eu penso, quando eu vou aprender?_

_**When will I learn?**_

_Quando eu vou aprender?_

_**Guess I was in deeper than I thought I was**_

_Acho que estava mais profundo do que pensei que estava_

_**If I have enough love for the both of us**_

_Se eu tenho amor suficiente pra nós dois_

_**So strange **_

_Tão estranho_

_**Now I'm finally in **_

_Agora eu estou, finalmente_

_**The party has begun**_

_A festa já começou_

_**It's not like I can't feel you still**_

_Não é como se eu não posso sentir você ainda_

_**But, strange**_

_Mas, estranho_

_**What I will leave behind**_

_O que eu vou deixar pra trás_

_**You call me one more time**_

_Você me chama mais uma vez_

_**But now I must be leaving…**_

_Mas agora, eu devo estar deixando..._

A voz macia da moça cantando e seus dedos apertando levemente as teclas deixou o cavaleiro anestesiado, envolto numa aura celestial de paz e tranqüilidade nunca antes experimentada. Fechou os olhos e imaginou-se nos Elísios, em um paraíso onde só ele ouviria a voz daquela mulher tocando para ele e inebriando-se cada dia mais do sabor da melodia.

Quando terminou, os dois homens presentes aplaudiram a maestria da moça. Aioria não disse mais nada. Só a olhava com um sorriso nos lábios que mesmo no decorrer do dia, ninguém conseguia tirá-lo do seu rosto.

- Maravilhoso, Marin! Como sempre. – Disse o vendedor. E por isso que gosto de sua companhia.

- Obrigada, senhor Rubens. O senhor é como um anjo para mim, aqui. – E voltando-se para Aioria – O que achou?

Aioria não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Estava atordoado, inerte num estado de contemplação que não conseguia mais sair. Apenas quando a moça o chamou pela segunda vez é que ele finalmente disse algo:

- Simplesmente lindo.

E deu o sorriso mais bonito que ele conseguiu dar. A moça enrubesceu por baixo da máscara.

- Vamos? Tá ficando tarde.

- Claro.

Ambos se despediram do vendedor e se foram na direção do Santuário.

Estavam mudos. O concerto de hoje deixou-os um pouco abobados, talvez por que não havia mais nada a dizer. Foi Marin quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Não conte nada a ninguém, por favor. Sobre... hoje.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça afirmando. Chegaram até um caminho bifurcado.

- Eu vou por aqui... – Disse a moça apontando para o caminho da esquerda. O outro seguiria pela direita.

- Ah, é...é... - gaguejou o rapaz.

- Até amanhã. – E estendeu a mão para cumprimentar.

Aioria olhou para a moça. Bonita, inteligente, sagaz e agora, talentosa. Nunca em toda a sua vida, a imaginaria daquele jeito, naquela tarde. O que é que se esconde por trás dessa máscara? Uma incógnita. Mas uma pessoa surpreendente.

A sua vontade naquele momento era abraçá-la a agradecê-la por lhe proporcionar a tarde mais linda de sua vida. Arrancar aquela máscara e beijá-la com todo o furor do seu coração. Sim, ele a amava, mais do que nunca, ou melhor, desde sempre.

Controlou-se. Ainda não era a hora. Ainda não.

Apertou a mão macia e se foi, no seu caminho. A amazona também deu-lhe as costas e partiu.

Mas eles sabiam: nada estava como antes.

Sentiam-se... estranhos.

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** Hum... ficou um pouco forçado, não acham? Desculpe, tentei fazer outro AioriaXMarin, mas não deu muito certo. Enfim, vou deixar vocês decidirem.

A música é da cantora e pianista Tori Amos e o título é _Strange_, mesmo. Ela é linda! Se puderem, ouçam.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos.


End file.
